El día en que decidí amarte
by Tarah Zen
Summary: Después de un accidente, Sonic quizás empezara a comprender a Amy, hasta el punto de llegar a amarla. pero, ¿sera tan valiente como para quedarse por fin con ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola, a quien sea que se atreva a leer locuras de fic de Sonic (mi héroe favorito), este es un one shot que escribí mientras estaba sola en mi cuarto, es un pelín largo, razon por la cual decidi dividirlo en tres partes, ya que aquí sabemos que es un poc fastidioso leer tanto de una sola vez. Es mi primer one shot (o como sea que se escriba) espero les guste… con todo el cariño, Tarah.**

EL DIA EN QUE DECIDI AMARTE.

**Capitulo uno.**

Station Square, ciudad de luces y sombras, de esperanza y desesperanza, de sueños hechos realidades y pesadillas que te atormentan, esa era la bella Station Square. Una cálida y soleada tarde formaba el paisaje perfecto, las nubes se coloreaban de un color naranja y rosa, las aves susurraban sus hermosos cantos, pero al escuchar ese grito usual, la magia del momento se rompe, las aves salen volando asustadas y las parejas enamoradas volteaban a ver la dueña de ese grito tan desesperado…

– ¡Sooniiicc! – gritaba Amy mientras corría tras su amado erizo azul. La briza fresca y el viento azul pasan por el parque en un intento de alejarse de la cálida rosa – ¡no te vallas! ¡Aun no he terminado! ¡Soniiicc!

Una explosión en el centro de la ciudad hace llamar la atención del erizo y de su acompañante rosa, ambos se detienen para observar, que detrás del humo hay un enorme robot que parecía ser una nueva creación de Eggman.

– iré a por ellos – dijo Sonic a una Amy que llegaba a su lado, con una mueca un tanto enojada un tanto burlesca, no le gustaba como Eggman destruía a la ciudad – vete a tu casa.

– Sonic ¿no quieres que ayude a las personas? – pregunto con una expresión un tanto infantil, mirando a la gente correr aterrada.

– ¡no! – Replico rápidamente el erizo – vete a tu casa, yo me ocupare de todo.

Sin decir una palabra mas, Sonic se lanza al ataque del gigante robot, Amy grita su nombre, pero este ya no la escucha. Por un radio comunicador en su muñeca, la eriza rosa llama a su fiel compañero, el maravilloso zorro amarillo de dos colas, le tomaría un momento venir de Mystic Ruins hasta aquí en el tornado, pero mientras, no había nadie que ayudara a Sonic.

Si, si lo había. Ella.

Corrió, llamando a su martillo piko piko de la dimensión Hammer, Sonic ya luchaba contra el robot, Eggman estaba en su usual navecilla, observando la pelea como un espectador, Sonic esquivo un misil, que destruyo parte de un edificio, luego se detuvo frente a Eggman, para replicarle fuertemente – no me importa de que este hecho tu robot, Eggman, en segundos quedara reducido a chatarra.

Cuando Eggman estaba a punto de replicar a su contrincante, Amy irrumpe en la pelea – ¡Sooniiicc!

Sonic voltea a escuchar su nombre, Amy nunca había visto esa expresión en el, era de enojo e ira contenida, pero también de tristeza y preocupación.

– ¿que haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te fueras!

Eggman sonrió con todo el esplendor que le permitió su mostacho desaliñado, viendo una oportunidad – ¡dispara! – le dio la orden al robot, que disparo su rayo laser a las piernas de Sonic, que por la impresión se quedo clavado en el suelo.

Amy corrió cerca de el – ¡Sonic, no! – le empujo y el callo a unos metros, el disparo laser le dio a Amy en su pierna derecha, haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas y arrugara la cara en muestra de las expresiones de dolor. El martillo piko piko callo al suelo y al instante se desapareció.

Sonic al verla así de herida, se le revolvió el alma, se giro hacia el robot y lo destruyo en un segundo, dejando al malvado doctor Eggman suplicando por su perdón, pero el tenia en mente ir por Amy, que lo necesitaba mas que nada, cuando fue hacia donde estaba ella, la pobre se había desmayado del dolor, y el doctor Eggman había aprovechado la situación para escapar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Coma momentáneo. Eso fue lo que le dijeron los doctores en lo que Amy había caído, podía durar horas, días, hasta semanas o meses. No quería que Amy estuviera así, el golpe era para el, pero ella había hecho justo lo que el le dijo que no hiciera, así que ella tenia la... no, no podía echarle la culpa a la inocente de Amy, ella había hecho eso con el bien de ayudarlo.

– Cambio de turno – dijo la dulce voz de Cream al entrar junto a su madre a la habitación.

– debes irte Sonic, llevas mucho tiempo aquí – dijo Vainilla, la madre de Cream – nosotras te suplantaremos.

No quería aceptar, tenia que quedarse, por lo menos le debía eso a Amy, pero su estomago crujía y sabia que necesitaba un baño, no quería que cuando despertara Amy lo viera en esas condiciones, pero tampoco quería alejarse y que ella despertara sin estar el hay. Después de mucho pensar, algo que no es usual en Sonic, decidió que a su velocidad supersónica se daría un baño, compraría algo para comer y volvería, no tardaría más de un segundo.

Cream saco de una bolsa que traía, un reloj despertador rosa, un pequeño peluche un poco desgatado y roto, una foto donde estaba ella con Amy, y otra donde salía Sonic abrazado a Amy, ambos se veían felices en esa foto – es la favorita de Amy – aclaro Cream cuando el se quedo mirando fijamente la fotografía.

FLASH BACK:

Sonic irrumpió en el hospital con la eriza desmayada en sus brazos, al examinarla un doctor en emergencias, dijo que tenia que ser llevaba al quirófano, el laser, aunque no rompió la piel, había roto mucho el hueso.

Durante horas Sonic se había quedado sentado a la entrada del hospital, esperando por noticias nuevas, nunca se había quedado tan quieto por tanto tiempo. Tails, Knuckles acompañado por Rouge, Cream y su madre, habían venido a ver Después a Amy.

Cuando la joven salió del quirófano, tenía un gran aparato en su pierna, manteniendo los fragmentos del hueso en su lugar mientras se fusionaban. Amy fue llevada a hospitalización y conectada a maquinas por su coma momentáneo, cuando Sonic estuvo solo con ella en su habitación, no pudo evitar el levantar la sabana, y echarle un vistazo a ese aparato que dolorosamente sobresalía por su piel. Se imagino a si mismo, con ese aparato, encadenado a una cama, sin poder correr... el simple pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera y se compadeció de Amy.

Por mucho que Tails le insistió en que fuera a casa, Sonic quiso quedarse. Llevaba cerca de 24 horas en el hospital.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Amy despertó dos semanas Después, y lo primero que vio, fue a un Sonic súper cansado durmiendo incómodamente en una silla plástica, sonrió ante la imagen, pero luego un dolor mitigo su sonrisa, haciendo que gimiera en dolor.

Bajo su mirada, y observo que la sabana se abultaba en nivel a su pierna, retiro lentamente la sabana y vio ese extraño aparato que sobresalía de su carne y tocaba su hueso.

Sonic tenia el sueño pesado, durmió unos minutos mas, antes de despertar con un dolor de cuello, y su mirada se cruzo con la de la chica, el sonrió un poco, pero luego noto que ella hacia una mueca de dolor contenido – ¿estas bien – le pregunto acercándose y tocándole la mejilla.

– siento mi cuerpo desmayado – dijo con una lagrima abandonando la morada de sus ojos – me duele mucho... me duele la pierna.

Las enfermeras le administraron unos sedantes para mitigar el dolor, Sonic hablo con ella hasta que lentamente se fue quedando dormida, no sabía que escucharla era tan agradable, nunca se había detenido lo suficiente, también se dio cuenta de que Amy no era tan irritante o la pierna rota la había cambiado... un poco.

Fue dada de alta la mañana siguiente, Tails, Cream y Vainilla fueron a verla, Sonic no había vuelto desde que fue la noche anterior, cuando ella había despertado, el ya no estaba, siempre Sonic, jamás cambiaria, una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Amy no se acostumbraba a caminar con muletas y algo tan pesado e incomodo, estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo cuando unos fuertes brazos azules la sostienen fuertemente, hay estaba su héroe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una vez en su casa, Amy se sentía prisionera, ¿cuantos días habían pasado? Quería salir, caminar un rato, disfrutar del sol y la brisa, saludar a sus amigos en el parque, aunque tenia visitas de sus amigos, una vez que estos se iban se volvía a sentir aburrida.

Unos golpes en la puerta la emocionaron, dijo animadamente – pase, la puerta esta abierta – quien quiera que fuera entro cargado de bolsas que le tapaban el rostro, Amy no podía distinguir quien era – pero ¿y eso?

bajo las bolsas que ocultaban el rostro del desconocido y la cara sonriente de Sonic se revelo – ya que supongo que no tienes ánimos para nada, ni fuerzas para cocinar, he venido a hacerte de chef – dijo el.

Ella le regalo la más bonita sonrisa que tenia. Sonic no sabia porque se comportaba así, quizás sea un sentimiento de conciencia, de todos modos había sido negligencia suya que Amy hubiera salido herida, el era el héroe, tenia que protegerla, y no lo hizo, se lo debía, a demás, Amy con su buen comportamiento no le daba a Sonic la razón para salir corriendo, tampoco es que pudiese levantarse para abrazarlo. Con tenerlo hay era mas que suficiente, eso era lo que siempre había querido.

Después de un rato, habían sucios casi todos los trastes, y los mesones, media docena de huevos desperdiciados en el suelo, la sal derramada, jalea pegada en el techo, tomates aplastados contra la pared, cuatro estufas encendidas con agua y contenidos de dudosa procedencia. Sonic había destruido su cocina, pero aun así sonreía.

Sonic estaba cubierto de harina, mientras que batía una mezcla y le agregaba sal al estofado de verduras. Amy estaba que se partía de la risa.

– Esto ya esta listo – anuncio Sonic apagando el estofado.

– me niego a probarlo antes que tu.

Le tendió un plato con el liquido ambarino donde flotaban algunas verduras – vamos, me he esforzado mucho. Esta bueno – Amy seguía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho – este bien, lo tomare.

Se llevo la cucharada a la boca, su cara soltó una mueca graciosa, se arrugo de tan agrio que estaba, demasiado salado, Amy rio por lo bajo. Mmm... mmm... mmm. Sonic se hacia el que estaba buenísimo, pero no aguantaba con eso en su boca.

– Trágatelo – le dijo Amy.

Lo trago sin masticar las verduras que parecían estar crudas de lo dura que estaban, un minuto Después, de recomponerse del sabor, Sonic le dijo – creo que tienes razón. Volveré en un minuto.

Volvió unos minutos Después con una bolsa llena de perritos calientes. Y esa fue su cena, unos perritos con chile del puesto de la esquina.

– creo que necesitas a alguien que te enseñe a cocinar.

Y con eso rompieron en carcajadas, era una sensación que Sonic nunca creyó que iba a probar con Amy.

CONTINUARA...

**¿Y bien? Esperen el próximo capitulo, quizás mas pronto de lo que se esperan… adiós.**

**GRAXIAS POR LEER.**

**Attt: Tarah Zen.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola, hola, ya he vuelto con la segunda parte de mi pequeño fic, gracias por sus reviews… sin nada mas que decir, ¡a leer!**

EL DIA EN QUE DECIDI AMARTE.

**Capitulo dos.**

Los días se volvieron iguales, pero distintos a su manera, Sonic siempre iba con Amy a su casa, hasta que pasaron los tres meses que ella tenia que tener esa cosa en la pierna, el fue el primero en llegar a su casa esa mañana. Estaba ansioso.

Estuvo cada momento con ella. Amy pensó que su relación volvería a ser lo mismo una vez que le quitaran el aparato, pero no, la relación mejoro, no por un día, lo hizo para siempre. Sonic pasaba mas tiempo con ella, incluso empezó a sentirse un poco... posesivo. No le gustaba compartir a su Amy con ningún otro de sus amigos, con Tails y Cream si, pero con ningún otros.

No soportaba verla con otros, dedicarle tiempo, robándose sus atenciones. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que ella le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir. Casi 4 años pasaron de aquel accidente que dejo coja a Amy de por vida, y pensar que podía haber sido el, no tener derecho a volver a correr o participar en alguna activad deportiva. Ella se arriesgo por el.

Lo tenia muy presente.

Amy se volvió mas hermosa con el tiempo, sus púas crecieron hasta llegar a caer hasta sus caderas, Sonic un día sin darse cuenta se descubrió diciéndole que se veía mil veces mas hermosa así, razón por la cual, Amy no volvió a cortarlas.

Con la llegada de la madurez, Amy se rindió ante ese amor infantil, y dejo de ser como era antes, ignoraba a Sonic como pretendiente, pero le agradaba como amigo, en un lugar de la historia, se había vuelto muy unida a Shadow, cuando Sonic una tarde los vio abrazándose, se dio cuenta de que la amaba, y que no podía permitir que se robaran a su rosa.

– Amy, necesito decirte algo – le dijo a la joven que lo acompañara al acantilado del que se podía observar el hermoso atardecer, todos los que habían venido de visita a la casa de Tails se habían quedado sorprendidos que el quisiera hablar con Amy a solas, aunque ya lo veían venir.

Se sentía tan mal por la cojera de la que había sido prisionera por esos años, por lo que tenia que caminar muy lentamente para llevar el paso de Amy. Una vez en el acantilado a las afueras del taller de Tails, la observo, se veía hermosa y radiante, recordó los viejos tiempo, en que con solo ver su rostro, era un motivo para salir corriendo, pero ahora no sentía ese deseo.

– ¿viniste aquí a mirarme, o vas a decirme algo? – pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa.

Sonic se sonrojo, y tartamudeando, intento explicarle lo que sentía – ehh... Amy... yo... yo... mmm... – sentía una irresistible atracción hacia ella, la amaba, pero no sabia como decírselo – no, nada, no era nada – contesto un poco enojado mas consigo mismo y sus emociones.

Pero Amy pensó que su enojo era hacia ella, sus lagrimas picaron en sus ojos, aun lo amaba – ¿por que estas enojado conmigo? ¿Que te he hecho? – el miro su pierna torcida – fue mi culpa... yo estuve hay porque quise, no debí meterme, debí escucharte – su voz sonó rota, ya no podía contener las lagrimas.

El miro su rostro, no quería hacerla llorar – no quería... – suspiro – yo venia a decirte... no estoy enojado contigo, no te culpo por lo que paso... pero si eso no hubiera pasado, quizá yo no estuviera aquí, sintiendo lo que siento... – se detuvo, no sabia que decir, la timidez siempre fue una de sus características – Después de que eso paso, me di cuenta de que no eras lo que yo pensaba, te vi linda, inteligente, no me creo capaz de verte con otro, por que tu... ehh... tu... sin ti soy... – gruño, no encontraba las palabras y sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, no quiso mirar a Amy mientras se le pasaba su confusión. Trato otra vez – me siento...

Sin mas palabras, Amy lo entendió, tomo su cara entre sus manos para la confusión del erizo, la cual se borro al probar sus dulces labios sobre los suyos, las lagrimas de Amy se deslizaban por sus mejillas, por fin vio su sueño hecho realidad, por fin estaba en los brazos de su amado erizo azul.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por el siguiente mes estuvieron saliendo, y en las vísperas navideñas Sonic le pido que fuera oficialmente su novia, todos estaban muy felices por la noticia, ese mes fue el mejor para ambos. Las noticias corren como hojas arrastradas por el viento, en solo unos días toda Station Square comentaba que el héroe por fin había sido atrapado, la mayoría de los comentarios incomodaban a Sonic.

Pero todo el pudor de Sonic, desaparecía con tan solo una sonrisa de Amy, la chica con la que quería descubrir el amor... se entregaba a ella completamente y ella hacia lo mismo.

Uno de los comentarios que mas se escuchaban era aquel que había dejado de luchar contra el mal, para dedicarse a una familia con su amada eriza, parecía una ilusión, una familia de el y de Amy.

Por un momento, desde que habían empezado a estar juntos, se detuvo a pensar, añoraba su preciada libertad, Eggman aun seguía suelto haciendo de las suyas, había muchas cosas del mundo que no había visto. A pesar de sentir un cálido abrazo de parte de Amy, va sintiendo que ese abrazo cada vez lo asfixia más y más.

Miro a Amy, la eriza a la que acaba de amar con tanta pasión, estaba plácidamente dormida, acaricio su rostro ruborizado, y sintió miedo, miedo de perderla, de poner su vida en peligro, no podía ser tan egoísta de hacerla esperar hasta que el se sintiera preparado.

Se levanto y se marcho.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Amy se despertó no vio a Sonic a su lado, esperaba que después de haber pasado esa maravillosa noche, lo encontrara a su lado, pero no fue así. Se envolvió con la sabana y salió de la habitación. Sonic no estaba en la sala, ni en la cocina, ni en el baño, ella callo de rodillas frente a la puerta con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, después de encontrar un nota en la mesa. Sonic se había marchado, una vez más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gran sorpresa se dio semanas después, una sorpresa que la alegro, pero también hizo que su corazón se retorciera de dolor. Los años empezaron a pasar, y Sonic no volvía. Montañas, lagos, islas, ciudades, ¿donde había estado Sonic?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sonic se arrepintió semanas después de haberla dejado, tanto que quiso volver, pero se imaginaba a Amy rota, destruida, nunca mas volvería a confiar en el, a amarlo después de abandonarla por tanto tiempo. Y si ¿tal vez regresaba y le decía alguna tonta escusa para obtener su perdón? No, no podía ser capaz de mentirle.

El se arrepintió de hacer eso, porque se dio cuenta de que la amaba mas de lo que pensaba, quería estar con ella, sin importar los comentarios, y ya que se había enterado de la repentina muerte del viejo gordo y bigotón, no había nada de que preocuparse.

Regreso, frente a la puerta de su casa, se detuvo, no toco la puerta y se marcho, a otro sitio.

Toco esa puerta del extraño taller en el acantilado, y un zorro de dos colas de aproximadamente 14 años, abrió la puerta, este reconoció a su amigo y se sorprendió, solo se había marchado hace unas semanas, no pensaba que regresaría tan rápido.

– Hola Tails – dijo como si nada hubiese pasado.

– ¿So-Sonic? – Tartamudeo – has vuelto – dijo como si no lo creyera.

Sonic asintió – creo que hice mal en irme. ¿Como esta Amy?

Su amigo seguía sorprendido – ¿A-Amy?

– si, Amy, mi novia.

El zorro trago saliva y lo dejo pasar – melancólica, pero se mejora rápidamente ¿por que te fuiste? ¿Todas estas semanas ha estado llorando? Pero se recupero con la noticia.

Pasando del ultimo comentario dijo – me fui porque soy un idiota, porque no supe valorar lo que tenia, por que me dio miedo... – fue cuando noto el ultimo comentario del zorro amarillo – ¿que noticia?

El zorro se sorprendió, eso se le había salido sin querer, pero lo había prometido a Amy no decírselo a Sonic si se volvían a ver – nada importante… quizás deberías ir a verla…

No término cuando su amigo lo interrumpió – Amy me odia ¿verdad?

El zorro negó con la cabeza, quizás demasiado rápido – ella no te odia... solo esta… triste.

Sonic se volvió para irse, estaba muy dolido, su intención no era lastimar a Amy, la chica que tanto lo había querido, por mucho tiempo, y que siempre se lo demostraba. No era un héroe si le había hecho eso. Dijo – quiero que me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que le pase. Si deja de llorar por mí. Si me perdona, si no. Si tiene un nuevo amor. Si ese amor la lastima. Todo. Por favor.

Y se alejo caminando, sin darle tiempo a su amigo de siquiera pensar en responder.

– Te lo prometo – susurro a la nada azul que dejaba Sonic tras de si.

**¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que paso con Sonic? ¿Qué fue eso que Tails le prometió a Amy? Todas las ingcognitas se resolverán en el próximo y ultimo capitulo. Dejen Reviews xfa. Esperen el próximo capitulo, quizás mas pronto de lo que se esperan… adiós.**

**GRAXIAS POR LEER.**

**Attt: Tarah Zen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola, ya he vuelto, un poco tarde, pos que se va a hacer, el internet se me acabo y tenia que esperar 20 días para pagarlo, uff casi me muero, y justo el día de navidad, debajo del árbol había una nota que decía "te pague el internet, disfrútalo", Gracias Santa XD, intente conectar ayer, pos la pagina no me abría. En especial de navidad, pienso subir un oneshot de Sonic, revisen mi perfil para leerlo, lo titulare "un cuento de Navidad" si, super explotado, pero tenia que hacerlo, sin mas propagandas, gracias por sus reviews… ¡a leer!**

EL DIA EN QUE DECIDI AMARTE.

CAPITULO TRES.

Un enorme mundo, un enorme mundo recorrió Sonic por los siguientes seis años, había pasado mucho tiempo, seis años era demasiado, se la pasaba luchando contra el mal como siempre, había peleado contra Eggman y sus robots, hasta que un día, Eggman cayo enfermo, y murió, no lo podía creer, el gordinflón que había sido su enemigo por años había muerto, y había paz sobre la tierra.

El mundo le pareció pequeño después de recorrer cada país, cada ciudad, cada pequeño pueblo, de haber explorado cientos de montanas, de haber esquiado en el Everest y haber visto cada bonita catarata, de haber olido una flor y ver un atardecer pensando en Amy.

"Yo... yo te amo, Sonic" escuchaba siempre que pensaba en ella, tubo miedo de volverla a ver, de ver que hirió sus sentimientos, así que mas nunca volvió a Station Square, por mucho que su corazón le suplicaba volverla a ver. La hirió, la hirió mucho, y sabía que debido a su cojera, y a que rompió su corazón, ella jamás volvería a perseguirlo. Recordó como anteriormente ella lo seguía a todos lados, y el la ignoraba como un tonto.

Tails había cumplido su promesa, cada vez se comunicaba con el, diciéndole cosas sobre Amy. Ella había vuelto a la escuela. Ella volvió con su familia. Ella iba a terapias psicológicas por culpa de su abandono. Pero nada mas le dolió, que escuchar la frase, ella te ha olvidado.

"jamás te abandonare, eres y serás mi único amor" pero no fue cierto.

¿Le dolería volverlo a ver? ¿Ella recordaría sus palabras? ¿O se encogería de hombros y caminaría lejos para no sentir más dolor? ¿Quizás ya no lo amaba? ¿O aun lo seguía haciendo en secreto? Cientos y cientos de preguntas se formaban en su mente.

Sonic el aventurero, el héroe, había recorrido todo el mundo, descubierto y vivido a montón, no le quedaba nada por descubrir... excepto, la calidez de una familia.

¿Amy lo aceptaría si regresaba?

Se levanto, se sentía cansado, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Corrió con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, pero no podía evitarla, hoy volvería a ver a su Amy después de seis largos años. Station Square no seguía siendo igual, se había vuelto una ciudad mucho más grande, ruidosa y contaminada, había perdido parte de la belleza, pero lo que mas le importaba, era encontrar a Amy.

Lo último que Tails le había contado era que Amy se iba a graduar de la universidad en ingeniería electrónica con las más altas calificaciones.

Corre mas rápido, estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de Amy, cuando la ve, sonríe, estaba muy bien conservada, solo que su color había pasado de ser rosa, a azul, pero era la misma, se paro frente a la puerta, no era momento de acobardarse y de huir, toco el timbre y escucho un voz que le indicaba que esperara, era un voz femenina, pero cuando se abrió la puerta, la dueña de la voz no era Amy.

Era un ardilla marrón con una chaqueta azul, era muy bonita, pero a el solo le importaba encontrar a Amy – diga – dijo un poco distraída, pero vio a Sonic y se sorprendió – oh mi Chaos! Eres el famoso héroe Sonic The Hedgehod.

Sonic asintió – estoy buscando a Amy Rose. Ella solía vivir a aquí.

– Solía – asintió la ardilla – yo vivo aquí sola desde hace cuatro años. No se ha donde habrá ido la antigua dueña.

Una vez la ardilla guapa dijo eso, Sonic se fue corriendo, no todo debía de haber cambiado ¿o si? Tal vez Amy no estaba en su casa, pero eso no significaba que ella se hubiera ido de Station Square, Tails no le pudo haber mentido.

Subió en el tren directo a Mystic Ruins, al taller de Tails. Pero en el tren, vio a una chica de pelo rosa que le pareció familiar, era Amy, salía del tren con una cartera en la mano, tenia una chaqueta verde, por debajo una blusa rosa y pantalones vaqueros, su cabello estaba hecho crineja y llevaba lentes, era un estilo muy rustico para ella, pero debía ser ella, tenia que ser ella, sus especulaciones fueron confirmadas cuando la joven eriza camino directo a la puerta, su cojera era notable.

Se veía dos mil veces más bonita, o era que la veía así porque la amaba y la extrañaba de verdad. Era una chica mas madura, ya no era la ilusa niñita que andaba enamorada detrás de su héroe por todo el mundo, ahora, esta Amy tenia futuro, sabia que hacer y a donde ir, no se guiaba por los instintos del corazón, pero solo, solo si quedaba una pizca de la antigua Amy, quizá podría volver a enamorarla.

Salió de vagón del tren tras la Amy moderna, quiso alcanzarla, pero esta grito un nombre, un nombre familiar, el de su quería amiga Cream The Rabbit. La Cream de 16 años abrazo a una Amy de 22, se veían felices juntas. La joven Cream venia vestida como colegiala, había heredado la belleza de su madre.

Las escucho hablar, volver a escuchar la voz de su amada eriza era como un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad, pero no intervino en la conversación, no sabia que hacer, tenia todo planeado, llegar a su casa, arrodillarse, pedirle perdón, y después lo que tuviera que pasar, pero su plan se había arruinado debido a que ya esa no era la casa de Amy, Tails no le había dicho que Amy se había mudado.

Vio como ambas amigas subieron a un bus, el siguió el bus de cerca, hasta que su amada y su joven amiga salieron de este, frente al jardín de infantes, las observo hablar un rato mas, hasta que un grito infantil llama su atención.

– ¡Mami! – decía un pequeño erizo gris azulado de aproximadamente tres o cuatro años. El corazón de Sonic callo a su estomago, cuando vio a Amy arrodillarse para abrazar al pequeño erizito y cargarlo en brazos.

Amy, madre.

La imagen lo conmovió, se imagino a Amy con sus hijos, hijos de el y de ella. Pero ¿quien era el padre de su hijo?

Otra cosa que Tails no le había contado ¿que más le había ocultado? ¿Que de lo que le había dicho era verdad?

Cuando la comenzaba alejarse, oyó nuevamente la voz del pequeño que comentaba – algún día, seré tan veloz como mi héroe Sonic.

Eso le saco una sonrisa a Sonic que miraba tiernamente la imagen, pero se fue rápidamente "una familia" ¿que rápido Amy lo había olvidado?

Se marcho, tenia que hablar con Tails.

Monto el tren a Mystic Ruins, llego al taller de su amigo el zorro, no parecía haber cambiado mucho, todo estaba como lo recordaba. Toco la puerta, pero nadie respondió, Después de unos segundos, volvió a tocar y esa voz que tan bien conocida le anunció que esperara.

Cuando abrió, un maravillado zorro amarillo de dos colas, con lentes, de aproximadamente 20 años, lo miro, se sorprendió mas de lo que debía – has vuelto – dijo como si olvidara su nombre.

Sonic no podía evitar su disgusto, pero había extrañado a su mejor amigo y confidente, sin holas si saludos cordiales, fue al grano – ¿por que no contaste que Amy se había mudado de casa? ¿Por que no me contaste que tenía un hijo?

– Sonic...

Había comenzado el zorro e amarillo, pero su amigo lo había interrumpido – ¿que otra cosa me has ocultado?

– que se caso...

Esas tres palabra dejaron que el corazón de Sonic cayera a su estomago, Amy, su amada Amy, casada con otro, y con una familia al que el nunca pertenecería. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas.

– Sonic yo... te lo oculte porque ella me lo pidió primero... me hizo jurarle antes que no te diría nada.

Se levanto, pero su orgullo seguía en el suelo, se limpio las lagrimas resbaladizas de las mejillas y le dijo – te entiendo...

Se quedo un rato con su amigo mientras este le platicaba sobre algunas cosas, Miles Prower, ya nadie le decía Tails, se había graduado como ingeniero y tenia varios premios por sus inventos, sufrió de la vista después de un accidente y tubo que usar lentes... se ahorro las conversaciones sobre Amy, cuando Sonic le pregunto, que era aquello que Amy le prometió que lo contara y quien era el erizo con quien Amy se había casado, el zorro respondió – ¿Por que no se lo preguntas tu?

Sonic salió de a casa a toda velocidad, trataba de reunir coraje para hablar con su Amy Después de tantos años, una lagrima solitaria resbalo por su mejilla al recordar que ya no era SU Amy.

Paro al recordar que no sabia donde vivía ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vago durante la noche, y al día siguiente, en la entrada del colegio de infantes, Sonic la vio llegar, dejo al pequeño erizo y se disponía a irse, cuando una sombra azul la detiene, a pesar de estar a unos metros lejos de ella, inmediatamente lo reconoció.

Sus ojos se volvieron cataratas inundadas, mientras se desenvolvían en lágrimas cristalinas. Lo recordaba por cada minuto de su vida – volviste... – dijo simplemente, el nudo que tenia en la garganta le impedía pronunciar una palabra mas. Su voz sonó rota, cargada de infinitas emociones.

Sus ojos, llenos de amor, tuvieron que desviarle la mirada porque sabía que se derrumbaría si seguía mirándole.

– perdóname por todo tu sufrimiento... yo no quería...

Antes de continuar, una voz que pensó no volver a escuchar pronuncio unas palabras que escucharía eternamente – te perdono.

Sonic volvió la cara al ver a los demás niños ingresar en el jardín de infantes – tienes un hermoso hijo... – comento.

Amy sonrió sinceramente – si... lo se – dijo, pero después de un momento agrego – se parece a su padre.

Sonic se tenso, sin pensarlo soltó – ¿eres feliz...?

Pensó que Amy le diría que si, sinceramente, pensó que ella le diría que no lo necesitaba, pensó que ella le diría que había logrado ser entera y completamente feliz sin necesidad de estar a su lado, pero sin embargo, ella dijo – lo soy, porque un pedacito de ti siempre me acompaño...

El se volvió a mirarla. No entendía.

Paso el día entero con su Amy, era como estar junto al sol después de haber pasado semanas en el frio. Recordó lo bien que se sentía a su lado, como era practicar con ella, volvió a sentirse desdichado por su cojera, pero estaba hay, con su Amy, pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar que ya no le pertenecía, Amy ahora era de otro. Esta sensación de una familia, le era ajeno a el.

Amy fue a recoger a su hijo al jardín de infantes, el pequeño volvió a alegrase de verla, y salto a sus brazos, pero al ver al Sonic, su mirada se deslumbro, era como si estuviera viendo a Chaos en persona –¡ eres el héroe Sonic The Hedgehog! Mamá me contaba de tus aventuras, dijo que eras su mejor amigo y el del tío Miles y la tia Cream.

– si, soy yo, el mismo – dijo con su usual pulgar levantado.

– quiero ser como usted cuando sea grande...

Amy lo bajo al suelo – muy bien, puedes ir a jugar al parque, yo tengo que hablar con el señor The Hedgehog.

– esta bien, Mamá. Hasta luego Señor Sonic.

Sonic lo saludo con la mano y una vez se fue, le dijo a Amy – me recuerda a Cream... y a ti, es igual de hiperactivo que tu.

Amy sonrió ante el recuerdo, pero su sonrisa le esfumo, tenia que contarle la verdad a Sonic. Lo miro – Se llama Sonic.

Sonic se sorprendió, volteo a mirar al niño, se deslizaba por el tobogán – como yo.

– Como su padre – corrigió Amy.

Aun mas sorprendido Sonic miro a Amy, todo el amor que sentía hacia ella, salió a flote – soy su padre. ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

– Te fuiste antes de que pudiera – dijo ella, sus ojos volvían a dejar salir esas lagrimas que le disgustaban tanto a Sonic – semanas Después de que te fuiste, me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Arnold me ayudo mucho.

Sonic se dio cuenta de que ese tal Arnold, era el erizo con el que Amy se había casado – perdóname – le suplico – realmente te amo. Por eso volví.

– Después de seis años – ella se enojo y se calmo de repente, y le dijo algo que el no olvidaría jamás – yo también te amo.

Sabía que era sincera, después de tanto tiempo, Amy aun seguía amándolo, el amor de Amy era más fuerte de lo que creía.

Ambos se quedaron envueltos por un largo y incomodo silencio, vieron como el pequeño Sonic jugaba en el parque con otros niños de su edad, hasta que Amy rompió la barrera – ve con el. Sabe que eres su padre. Arnold y yo se lo dijimos. Por eso te admira tanto.

Sonic camino hacia el, se presento formalmente, y lo abrazo, jugo todo el rato, lo cargo y corrieron juntos, se sentía tan bien que le llamaran papá, pero esa familia no era suya, aunque el fuera su hijo. Durante todo el rato, no podía quitar los ojos de encima de Amy, era tan hermosa, sus ojos jade-esmeralda, sus cabellos largos y lacios, las curvas de sus pestañas. ¿De que mas tenia que enterarse? Se sentía horrible, porque el día en que decidió amarla, era demasiado tarde.

FIN.

**Bueno, eso fue todo, un poquis triste, pero me gustan las historias tristes… Gracias a las personas que se interesaron en esta locura, espero que les haya gustado… pero espera, esto no puede terminar aquí, depende de lo que ustedes quieran, podre subir un capitulo extra, fuera del fin, pero relacionado y en este mismo fic, claro eso según sus comentarios… esperare Reviews… aun tarde Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo.**

**GRAXIAS POR LEER.**

**Attt: Tarah Zen.**


	4. Extra

**Hola, Hola. Gracias por sus reviews pidiendo el extra, tengo que aclarar que el final siempre seguirá siendo el final, esto solo es una respuesta a las preguntas que se formaron en mi mente, y nació gracias al comentario de katy light hedgehog, gracias. Y a todos los demás, gracias, los comentarios o reviews me inspiran y me incitan a seguir con mis locuras. En fin esta es la puerta que abrió la pregunta ¿De que mas tenia que enterarse?, así que los que pidieron extra, aquí esta...**

El día había sido una gloria, se sentía maravillosamente, jugar con el pequeño era lo mejor de todo. Llevaban horas corriendo, Sonic lo dejaba ganar por un pequeño tramo, pero el niño siempre tenía la victoria, Amy lo miraba con complicidad.

– ¡eso estuvo genial, papa! – dijo el niño emocionado, no se percato de que le había llamado papá hasta que la palabra estaba fuera de su boca, que tapo con sus manitas cubiertas por guantes blancos – lo siento, señor Sonic.

Sonic sintió la emoción en su pecho, era padre, que mas podría explicar lo que sentía. Sentía que era parte de una familia, lo que quería, quería descubrirlo, lo estaba viviendo, era el mejor regalo del cielo – no importa, pequeño Sonic. Esto será un secreto entre tu y yo – se agacho a su lado, levanto el pulgar, y le pico el ojo – no se lo digas a tu madre.

Jugaron unos minutos mas, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo, noto que Amy se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento, y miraba de forma distraída el suelo, para ver hacia el frente después.

A Sonic lo mataba la curiosidad por saber a que se deben las reacciones de Amy, así que se volteo, un erizo color blanco, se acercaba sonriente hacia donde estaba la eriza rosa, y la escucho decir – Arnold ¿que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en el trabajo.

– salí temprano, así que vine a ver porque se tardaban – dijo el erizo besando a Amy en los labios, Sonic sabia que eso pasaría, sabia que algún día tendría que enfrentar el echo de que Amy besara a otro, a su dueño... no, el dueño de Amy siempre seria Sonic.

El pequeño erizito miro hacia su madre, y contento exclamo mientras corría hacia el erizo – ¡Padre! – salto hacia los brazos del erizo, y Sonic melancólico miro la escena, como su hijo, llamaba papá a otro.

Era una escena entrañable, una familia perfecta, pero no era su familia. Arnold lo miro, con el ceño fruncido un momento, y le dio una mirada significativa a Amy, camino hacia Sonic, con el niño en brazos y le tendió la mano – Hola, yo soy Arnold The Hedgehog, he escuchado mucho sobre ti. El gran héroe de Mobious.

Sonic dudo un momento, pero por cortesía, acepto la mano de su rival. Amy se veía nerviosa, tomo al niño de los brazos de Arnold y le dijo – Sonic, despídete.

El pequeño Sonic, abrazo a su padre biológico, y le dijo al oído – adiós señor Sonic.

Y con el corazón en la mano, Sonic miro con el amor de su vida, se iba con su hijo, y con su esposo... lo peor del mundo. Cabizbajo, miro de reojo a Amy, ella no volteo, pero el niño en sus brazos, lo miraba con ojos radiantes, y lo saludaba con su manita, mientras su imagen desaparecía detrás de una cuadra.

Sonic volvió a vivir con Tails, pero esta vez, solo para hacerse compañía, porque se sentía muy solo. Como héroe de Mobious, tenia fondos guardados, un héroe no trabajaba únicamente de gratis, los reyes y empresarios, le daban cantidades favorables por sus buenas acciones, aunque a el no le gustaba aceptarlas.

Todas las tardes iba a recoger al niño, jugaba un momento con el, y aunque veía a Amy, no mantenía una justa conversación con ella. Ese día, después de que Amy dejara a su hijo en el jardín de infantes, Sonic la busco.

– Hola Amy – le dijo de cerca.

Ella se sobresalto, y respondió – hola, ¿que haces por aquí tan pronto?

– Vine a verte a ti – respondió simplemente, y ese comentario, dejo dar un vuelco en el corazón de Amy, sintió ganas de correr hacia el, abrazarlo, y besarlo, como cuando era una niña.

Pero se contuvo – no puedo conversar contigo, me graduó el próximo mes y tengo cosas que hacer en la universidad.

La tomo del brazo cuando quiso huir – pero hace un par de semanas atrás pasaste todo el día conmigo, no pareció importarte tu universidad – Amy abrió la boca para protestar, pero nada bueno salió – es por el, ¿cierto? ¿Ese tipo te esta prohibiendo verme?

La Amy que se enojaba fácilmente, la que lo golpeaba con su martillo cada vez que fallaba, salió en ese momento – Arnold ha sido un ángel conmigo, tu no tienes el derecho de degradarlo así, el estuvo ahí, cuando tu te marchaste y te olvidaste de mi.

Miro los bellos ojos verdes de Amy, estos tenían lagrimas, y como la recordaba, su temperamento paso de uno a otro en cuestión de segundos – lo siento... dijiste que me perdonabas.

– te perdone, pero eso no hace que duela menos... la herida sigue ahí, abriéndose cada vez que te veo. ¿Por que volviste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste donde estabas?

– fui un tonto, volví porque te amo, porque me parte el pecho no verte – Sonic se arrodillo frente a ella, nunca pensó que haría eso, si volviera en el tiempo, justo a aquel que ella tenia doce años, esto jamás hubiera pasado – déjalo... vente conmigo... siempre quisiste vivir conmigo.

Perpleja Amy respondió a tartamudeos – p-pero... pero, yo... yo... no puedo. el... ha sido bueno conmigo, no soy tan mala para hacerle eso.

– Tu me amas – tomo la mano de la eriza.

– te amo... siempre te he amado, no amare a nadie mas que a ti – entonces Sonic la beso, pensó que nunca mas volvería a sentir sus labios, y ahí estaban, sobre los suyos en un tierno y apaciguador beso, que se volvió desesperado hambriento, se necesitaban el uno al otro.

– y yo te amo a ti.

Ella lloro de nuevo, sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, y trataba de ocultarlas de el – no puedo quedarme contigo...

– ¿por que? – Pregunto indignado – ¿por que? – sus palabras ahora eran dolidas.

– porque estoy embarazada.

Era lo que faltaba, una confirmación mas para decir que Amy no le pertenecía, pero lo amaba a el, solo a él, por sobre todas las cosas que la vida le había puesto, el la amaba a ella, solo necesitaba un si – no me importa... quédate conmigo.

**¿Que creen que dirá Amy? El amor de su vida estaba ahí, suplicándole que se quedara con el...**

**Continuara...**

**...ahora mismo.**

– Lo siento – dijo – te amo. Pero no puedo hacerle eso a la persona que me ha ayudado con toda esta carga. Aunque no estuviera embarazada, no podría dejarlo.

Lo siento… que difícil es decir lo siento… ella lo sabia bien, y para el, era como una puñalada, le traspasaba el pecho con cada rechazo.

¿Como podía decirle que le amaba, al mismo tiempo que se despedía de el? Nunca ahí que decir te amo como despedida, porque la hace mas dolorosa. Todo esto ocurrió porque Sonic había sido un tonto, el fue quien la dejo ir, no supo apreciar lo que tenia en frente, y la persona que mas amaba y mas apreciaba se estaba alejando de él.

No puede pretender que ella actúe igual, si le había hecho daño a su corazón, el peor error es luego callar, disfrazando todo lo que pasó, no se da cuenta que, no se puede esconder, que la herida todavía viva está.

Sonic despertó esa mañana, se sentía exhausto, pero oigan, era padre, tenia que estar siempre activo para su hijo, era el fin de semana que había estado esperando, iba a ir con su pequeño hijo a las altas montañas de Green Hill, después de correr un rato, y nadar con el pequeño, le contó sobre sus historias – ya te contado la vez en que salve a tu madre de un malvado robot llamado metal Sonic.

El pequeño negó – no, mamá me contó algo, pero prefiero escuchar tu versión.

Sonrió, y empezó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido, en varias ocasiones, durante su relato, sus ojos dejaban el destello de amor que seguía vivo por Amy, aunque Sonic era un egocéntrico y exagerado, su historia se apegaba a la verdad, y sorprendía al pequeño que lanzaba sutiles exclamaciones al aire.

La sonrisa de Sonic jamás abandono su cara, aunque ya no tenia a Amy, tenia a su hijo consigo, que era como estar con ella, un pedacito de ella, el niño, dejaba recordarle sus aventuras con Tails de pequeños. Aunque Sonic pensó que la sensación de una familia le era ajena, ese pensamiento se alejo, porque tenia una familia, tenia a su hijo, y con el, podría llegar a ser verdaderamente feliz.

**Bueno, eso fue todo, sin cambiar el final, no quería cambiarlo, hasta pronto en otro de mis Fic…**

**Attt: Tarah Zen.**


End file.
